The present invention relates to a method for forming a yarn securing knot with a flat knitting machine having at least two needle beds displaceable toward each other and a carriage with with cam parts for knitting, tucking and transferring devices.
In knit goods, which are made piecewise with different thread or yarn, particularly Intarsia knit goods with different colored and also indirectly assembled Intarsia patterned regions, the free beginnings and endings of the various different yarn strands on one side of the knit goods are free. These free yarn strand ends are knotted subsequently by hand to make a knot to prevent the yarn ends from being drawn into the knit goods and the formation there of holes in the goods. This type of hand knotting of the yarn is time-consuming.
Some attempts have been made to draw the free thread or yarn ends into the goods the knit goods after a kind of tying off process in a straight knitting machine so as to prevent the formation of holes in the knit goods. As a result however nonuniformities in the knit goods, which include hole formation, an arched good shape or nonlinear knit lanes and wales, are formed by the yarn tool at the thread entrance position and thread outlet position.